


Third Time's A Charm, In Theory

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: The 4400
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Christmas, F/M, Post-Break Up, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Trilogy of Christmas drabbles featuring Marco and the Skouris ladies. Bit angsty, sorry.





	Third Time's A Charm, In Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All of S4 generally.
> 
> A/N: Written for rodlox. Originally posted in 2008.

Diana glanced at Marco sitting in the lounge, he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Why did you invite him? Into _my_ house."

"It's the holidays," April said, as she fluffed the behind of the tree.

"He's my ex."

"He's your colleague."

"Not good enough."

"...and, he's Maia's favorite friend for board games too."

"He's my ex," she repeats, though it's doubtful it'll sink in the second time either.

"Newsflash, it's been a year - he's over you."

Had anyone else said that she'd have scoffed, but it was April, now a human truth detector.

Surprisingly the knowledge didn't bring relief.

* * *

 

Another year, another inappropriate invite made by April, ontop of her own self-invite. Once again it's her, Maia, Marco, April + extra guest for dinner only.

Two years has healed enough to consider her and Marco good friends once more, but there's a nervousness building – like you might expect before an important date. It's irrational, but there.

When April's boyfriend arrives, he points out the mistletoe above – hung by April and/or Maia - but all Diana can do is stammer a foolish excuse to Marco and co, scurrying off to the kitchen. It's a cruel irony that a year after he's over her, she realizes she's not actually over him.

The third year she invites him and April is nowhere to be seen. Maia is acting the typically disinterested teenager these days, but a visit from Marco puts a grin on her face and has her more childishly racing for her favorite game.

For most of the year everything is normal, by their standards at least – life in Seattle is never truly normal anymore with so many promicin positives – but the few days over the holidays when Marco visits them, Diana feels nostalgic for what she threw away. Everything that scared her back then she yearns for but won't dare say, as long as he keeps coming back. She hurt him beyond words and here are her silent nights of penance.


End file.
